Life Goes On
by Bee-kun
Summary: was definitely some RHr in HBP, but when Hermione both wants and needs it most, Ron and distant and almost unwilling. When she discovers why, she is predictably thrown off guard, and she seeks help from the most unlikely source...full summary inside.


**The trio is in pursuit of the final Horcrux. Their risky, fast-paced lives are finally slowing down, much to their relief. **

**Yet normal life goes on. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't seeking a chance to bring about Voldy's demise, they are at Hogwarts, attending class and simply enjoying their last chances to be teenagers**

**There was definitely some RHr in HBP, but when Hermione both wants and needs it most, Ron and distant and almost unwilling. When she discovers why, she is predictably thrown off guard, and she seeks help from the most unlikely source...**

**So I wasn't in time for DH...oh well. I wrote this before reading the books, so coincidences are just those...(like having the last Horcrux at Hogwarts...**_**and **_**the whole horcrux-in-the-water thing...)**

**This will definitely turn out as a DMHG fic...but it may seem like RHr at first, because lets face it: they're a good couple. I wanna end it nicely...**

Hermione watched, her breath bated painfully, as Harry Potter bordered the rock's ledge. Black waves stirred viciously beneath him, churning in time with his stomach. No one with a choice would ever dream of taking a swim within them, but there was no choice. The silver glint in the water, not to mention months of experience, let them all know that the water held a Horcrux.

Normally Hermione wouldn't have worried---she probably wouldn't even have watched, knowing that Harry would be fine, knowing that he was made of tougher stuff than most people would guess. But this time was different. Harry didn't have his wand, nor could he perform magic; Voldemort had planned it this way. If one was to pass through the barrier he would have to leave his wand behind. Predictably Harry had jumped to the challenge before Ron or Hermione had chance to object, and before she knew it, Hermione was holding Harry's wand and desperately awaiting his return.

As Harry took the plunge---Ron twitched slightly from beside Hermione---the water became eerily still. Underneath, Harry felt certain that he would not make it. This was not like normal water. Air seemed to leave his lungs twice as fast. He tried to swim upward but could hardly part the water. Darkness pressed upon him from all angles...he couldn't see his own hand inches from his face...

But the glint of silver before him gave him a jolt. he groped along the floor, finally closing his fingers around the Horcrux.

Instantly, cold and brutal waves shot into the air---Harry went with them, barely managing to hold onto the Horcrux as the water quelled. he yelled out a warning for his companions to run, choking as he did so, but Ron and Hermione were way ahead of him.

Harry was spit out at the foot of the bridge; quickly, he heaved himself up and tore for an exit, the wave, an impressive 60 feet and swelling, threatened to swallow him whole.

The first obstacles having been hurdled, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had only to sprint uphill, the deadly waves inpursuit all the while. When, at long last, they made it from underground, the black not only engulfed the entire Riddle House but dissolved everything material it made contact with. The trio found itself at the mercy of the waves, which threw them, tossed them...

They were pushed, finally, out of the front door, panting, coughing, choking.

Harry let his grip fall. The Horcrux dropped to the ground, an intricate, glittering brooch, bearing on the back the inscription _Rowena Ravenclaw_.

Though shivering and struggling for breath, Hermione couldn't help but to smile.

"Only one more left now..."

_space space space space space space space space space space space space space_

Though for six years they had visited this place with at least the intention of catching the train, Platform 9 3/4 was not familiar. There were more parents and family members than ever before, some actually walking onto the train with their children. There was no laughter and hardly any speaking; anyone who had anything to say did so in whispers. Even the owls seems subdued.

But still Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept bright despite the gloomy atmosphere. Hogwarts, however changed, however empty, would always welcome them like no other place could.

The trio was separated on the train, Ron and Hermione off to the prefect's compartment.

Walking down the train Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled, feeling truly at ease for the first time in many months. She liked Ron a lot. Maybe, between classed and prefect duties and even searching for the Horcrux, there would be some time for the two of them...

"What are you looking at?"

Ron had spotted Hermione, who had been watching him avidly. She went pink.

"Nothing..."

_Hmm...how to end this chapter..._

**I know it seems weird for the trio to be at school and most especially for Ron and Hermione to be doing prefect duties...but trust me these parts are **_**essential**_

**yeah so please review!**


End file.
